wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Taina Runetotem
Taina Runetotem is the current chieftain of the Skyheart Tribe. She was a field journalist for the Cenarion Circle, and traveled through various continents via her travel forms. She is a Druid of the Talon, taught in part by Archdruid Taurus Blackbark. Taina to the right has been commissioned by Jasper Physical Description Taina Runetotem is short for a tauren, standing at seven feet and weighing in at just above the average. Her arms are strong due to her being a Druid of the Talon, but her legs lack the tone her arms do. She has blue eyes, tan fur, and brown hair done into two loose braids that extend just below her bust. The rest of her hair is in disorganized waves. Personality Taina is described as articulate, stubborn, loyal, and adventurous, doing whatever she can to help and care for her tribe. She can be vulnerable at times, with one of her worst fears being abandonment and failure, especially towards others. History Early Life Taina was born to two shaman, Adsila and Uzumati, in Camp Mojache, Feralas. She spent her childhood on the roads of Kalimdor with her parents, trading ore, cooking materials, books, and herbs to other settlements and posts in the continent. During this time, she grew an interest in reading, and learned how to read Orcish and Common through the various texts presented and traded. Her trading routes were in between Ashenvale and Tanaris, staying clear of hostile areas alongside her parents. In this time, she made friends with Raktokirin Swiftstride and frequented him and his mother in Mulgore after it was taken back by the Tauren. Life in Mojache When not on the road or trading, Taina was a sickly child. She was given multiple remedies for her colds and constant illnesses that made her weak and prone to fainting. Grains and more filing foods were given to help her, and bread became the primary comfort food for her (specifically Mulgore Spice Bread). She garnered a bit of teasing and bullying for her weight as she gained it, and became so far removed from the rest of the camp that she eagerly awaited leaving and would climb trees to get away from confrontation. During these times, she spent her time reading and becoming immersed in novels and stories from other lands. Adulthood When Taina was about fifteen, she and her parents were ambushed by Alliance soldiers shortly after the Cataclysm had struck the world, near Camp Taurajo. Caught amidst the fighting, her parents died trying to get to Vendetta Point, and Taina went to Thunder Bluff the next day to pass her adult rites. From there, she immediately joined the Cenarion Circle and traveled to three locations to monitor the nature and wildlife: Stonetalon Mountains, Ashenvale, and Felwood. In the beginning, she would go with another druid to observe, but over time she became more capable in flying and taking more efficient notes that she became a reliable field journalist for those three locations. At twenty years of age, Taina met and had her binding ceremony to Lonomahala Lighthoof, a Sunwalker of the Silver Hand. They conceived a child before Lonomahala mysteriously died on Argus a month later, causing Taina to go through grief, depression, and a miscarriage. After this, she roamed Azeroth recklessly and even infiltrated Stormwind several times just for the sake of doing so, and nearly died in various locations. She lived life by the day, traveled everywhere in Azeroth, and didn't care about what would happen to her since she had lost everything. After two years, Lonomahala returned to Azeroth and reunited with Taina, conceiving another child soon afterwards. Two weeks later, Taina founded the Skyheart Tribe along with Taurus and Raktokirin and became Chieftain, with the goal of bringing others together as a family and teaching about the shu'halo culture. A couple months after the formation of the Skyheart, Lonomahala faded away and hasn't been seen since. At about four months pregnant, Taina met with a prospective Skyheart member named Pohakuu Longfalls. In their meeting, Pohakuu offered to take her on a flight around Highmountain, since she could no longer fly herself. Soon after, the two fell in love and had their binding ceremony in November in Grizzly Hills. It was a small ceremony, but the two are still together today. On January 21, Taina gave birth to a daughter, who she named Walela. This will be her weaning name until one year of age. Role in the Skyheart Tribe Taina is the Chieftain of the Skyheart Tribe, and has many people within the tribe who respect and lean on her. There are also a few outside of the tribe that come to gather with a few of those within, and have earned an "honorary" place as an extended family. Founded July 6, 2019, Taina hoped her tribe could be a home for those who seek adventure. Quotes "A'ke washte towatenke. May your spirit soar among us." "I am Taina Runetotem, chieftain of the Skyheart Tribe. It is a pleasure to meet you." Trivia Taina's mother was actually a Skychaser. Her father was Runetotem. Taina's father isn't Uzumati, but a druid named Takor who died defending Taurajo from centaur and quillboar. Taina's weaning name was Pipa. She was named after a derivative of Takor. External Links "Pipa", a story on Taina and the death of Takor. Category:Tauren Category:Horde Category:Shu'Halo Category:Druid Category:Horde Druid Category:Cenarion Circle